Finales Negados
by Lilitu of longinus
Summary: Un final que habría sido posible si Jane creyera en la unión de polos opuestos no tan opuestos, para aquellos que quedaron insatisfechos con el final de Mansfield Park. Una reivindicación. Principalmente: Henry Crawford & Fanny Price.
1. Favores y desamores

_Disclaimer_: Mansfield Park y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Jane Austen; esto es sólo una historia propia que espero les agrade aunque sea sólo un poco, con un título que refleja más de mi propio sentimiento hacia la historia original que en referencia al fic.

* * *

**F****inales negados**

**Capítulo 1: Favores y desamores**

* * *

**_-Fanny Price-_**

Solamente unos tres días habían transcurrido desde que le enviara una negativa como respuesta a miss Crawford, en aquella carta le explicaba cómo no podía decidir por mí misma el regresar a Mansfield Park sin que aquello pudiera alterar la estabilidad de la familia, que ahora por supuesto sólo se preocupaba por la recuperación de Tom. Y a pesar de mis propios deseos de volver al hogar, luego de tres meses de práctica reclusión en Portsmouth, mi molestia respecto a la actitud evidentemente ambiciosa de Mary Crawford y su hermano me parecían cada vez más repulsivas.

Sin embargo, la carta que ahora tenía entre las manos evidenciaba que miss Crawford no se conformaba con mi respuesta, por lo que luego de un breve suspiro me decidí finalmente a abrirla y procedía así:

«Mi querida Fanny, como ya imaginarás, Henry y yo no hemos quedado satisfechos con tu respuesta, mucho menos Henry que está preocupadísimo por tu salud desde la última vez que te vio. Así, que al conocer tu decisión y tus sentimientos, porque sabemos que te basas en esa dulzura tuya que no quiere indisponer a los demás, se ha tomado la libertad de escribir a tu tío de inmediato comunicándole nuestros deseos de trasladarte cuanto antes a Mansfield Park. Tu tío se ha mostrado muy agradecido y ansioso de tu regreso, principalmente porque sus obligaciones no le han permitido llevar de vuelta a su querida sobrina, has de saber ya que tu tía te necesita muchísimo. Además, nos ha pedido de favor comunicarte la extensión de su invitación a la señorita Susan a pasar una temporada en Mansfield Park, para nosotros será una satisfacción enorme trasladarlas a ambas, estaremos en Porstmouth a la mañana siguiente de recibir tú la presente. Llegaremos temprano, Henry te envía sus afectuosos saludos y yo espero ansiosamente poder compartir unas palabras de reflexión propia contigo cuanto antes.

Tuya, Mary»

Aquella carta implicaba más de lo que yo podría prever, pero a pesar de mis múltiples y anteriores negativas y temores ante lo que pudiera ocurrir ahora entre Mary y Edmund, sentía una felicidad imperturbable, regresaría a casa, y eso ocurriría en cuestión de horas, ansiaba con prisa in imaginada encontrarme con Mr. y miss Crawford, agregando el hecho de que todo ocurría con el permiso expreso del tío Bertram y de que podría llevar a Susan conmigo después de que había temido tanto el tener que dejarla allí al partir.

Era una satisfacción plena, mi corazón latía inflamado de dicha. Pronto me vio junto con mi hermana, envuelta y distraía en preparaciones para el tan esperado día, pues luego de preparar a Susan, el hablar con mis padres no tomó mucho más tiempo del previsto, ambos dieron un consentimiento muy expreso que denotaba el poco interés que despertaban en ellos sus hijas mayores. Sin embargo, para Susan esto tenía menos importancia que la gran oportunidad de conocer el hogar que me había abrigado en los últimos años, ese maravilloso lugar llamado Mansfield Park.

Finalmente, como éramos las únicas involucradas en la preparación del viaje, todo estuvo dispuesto pronto y en orden, dejándonos una larga noche para descansar tranquilamente en preparación al largo viaje que nos esperaba. No así, la emoción de Susan y las constantes dudas que ahora llenaban mi corazón, permitieron brevemente un sueño conciliador y muy pronto me vi levantada con el alba que despuntaba en el puerto.

Eran cerca de las ocho de la mañana cuando los Crawford se presentaron en la casa de Portsmouth. Pude reconocer la inconfundible voz de Mr. Crawford, por lo que bajé a recibirlo con la cortesía que se me exigía, pero en mi pecho se agitaba un profundo agradecimiento que aunque creí poder ocultar parecía no lograrlo del todo, y la expresión en el rostro de Henry me hizo sentir incómoda en aquel breve momento que compartimos a solas en la salita.

- ¡Querida Fanny! No sabes cuánto me alegra encontrarte tan bien, me preocupaba mucho que tu salud hubiera desmejorado en el último mes, en especial con lo que le ha ocurrido a Tom.

Le miré sorprendida y apenas pude pronunciar un breve agradecimiento, además de preguntar por la señorita Crawford.

- Ella está esperando en el coche, le pedí que no se bajara porque sólo las retrasaría a ustedes. ¿Están listas ya? ¿Necesitan acaso más tiempo? Nosotros podríamos pasar más tarde si es necesario- preguntó con tal rapidez, que me hizo creer que era conciente de lo que me provocaba su mirada fija.

Como pude le expliqué que ya todo estaba listo, así que de inmediato Henry dispuso que el equipaje fuera conducido al carruaje. A Susan y a mí apenas nos llevó unos breves minutos despedirnos del resto de la familia, pues no mostraban mucho interés en el suceso. Cuando nos disponíamos a subir al carruaje, de pronto me vi apresada por unos amistosos brazos, por lo que me parecieron demasiados minutos, hasta que Mary se decidió a soltarme expresándome la inmensa felicidad que sentía al verme de nuevo y lo ansiosa que estaba porque pudiéramos sentarnos a platicar tranquilamente de sus inquietudes, aunque bien sabía que eso debía esperar a su llegada a Mansfield.

Pronto nos encontramos dejando Portsmouth muy atrás, Susan estaba radiante y Mary no dejaba de incentivarle esa alegría desbordante. Yo por mi parte, me reservaba la emoción para mí misma, tal y cómo había sido siempre, aunque no podía evitar las sonrisas que despertaba mi hermana en mis labios. Por supuesto, yo iba sentada junto a Susan, y los hermanos Crawford situados decorosamente frente a nosotras en el otro asiento.

El primer día había sido bastante animado a pesar de todas las emociones que bullían dentro de mí, que estaba feliz por el regreso al hogar era indudable, pero los encuentros que se darían en el segundo día no me parecerían tan gratos y esos pensamientos me aislaban por momentos de mis acompañantes y de cuanto me rodeaba. Fue así como ese segundo día se completó en silencio, Susan ensimismada aún en su felicidad, Mary adormilada, Henry demasiado atento a mis necesidades y yo en mi propia burbuja.

Saliendo de Oxford, Mary y Susan se dedicaron a dormir plácidamente, Susan ligeramente recostada en mi hombro y Mary en su asiento. De tal forma me dediqué el resto del viaje a mirar por la ventana tratando de obviar bajo el ala del sombrero los rubores que constantemente me producía Mr. Crawford al saberme observada por él, porque pude constatar en varias ocasiones que no se trataba de mi imaginación, aunque su comportamiento siempre fue bastante sensato. Para mi alivio nos encontramos llegando a Mansfield, al respirar el aire del parque casi sentí que mi espíritu y salud se reanimaban, esto hasta que recordé la situación que encontraría al entrar a la casa.

Con la misma impaciencia que la tía Bertram nos esperaba fue que me permití entrar hasta el salón, la mujer me abrazó agradeciendo la pronta llegada, y esperando, pude observar una ligera sonrisa en el rostro de Edmund, lo que renovó la madeja de pensamientos que me acompañaran todo el viaje. En seguida, los Crawford fueron recibidos con agradecimientos, al igual que Susan fue gratamente recibida, aunque Tía Norris no se mostró muy dispuesta más que a reproches y menciones de sus queridísimas y finas sobrinas que estaban en Londres.

Tom estaba recuperándose muy bien para alegría de todos, a Susan se le permitía pasar bastante tiempo a solas que le permitió ir familiarizándose con la casa, Edmund ayudando a su hermano, yo de vuelta con tía Bertram, y los Crawford en la rectoría pero renovando amistad con sus vecinos. De todo esto pasaba casi un mes cuando llegaran a nuestros oídos noticias desde Londres, alcanzándonos la terrible noticia del abandono de María de su matrimonio con un joven que acabara de conocer, sumado a la huída de Julia hacia Escocia. Esto sumió a la familia en un nuevo suplicio, en especial a Tía Norris, quien se mostraba terriblemente deprimida y ausente.

Sin embargo, a raíz de la ausencia que ahora demoraría a sir Thomas en Londres y la conversación que finalmente había tenido con Mary Crawford, nuevos sin sabores me agobiaban. Estaba segura de que debía prepararme para la inminente noticia en la que ahora ya no tenía forma de intervenir, pues estaba convencida de que miss Crawford finalmente había dejado todo su orgullo y altanería en Londres para aceptar que de poco le servía el dinero si no podía encontrar el amor que solo Edmund podía brindarle.

Y así fue, sólo una semana después Edmund me visitaba como en los viejos tiempos en mi cuartito del este, en aquella mañana en la que el creciente agrado entre Susan y tía Bertram me había permitido desaparecer del salón. –Fanny, mi queridísima Fanny- exclamó Edmund al entrar luego de llamar esperanzado a la puerta. –No te molestaré por mucho tiempo, pero has sido mi más querida amiga y no puedo dejar más tiempo sin hablar contigo respecto a lo que me trae.

Simplemente me limité a señalarle una silla cerca del fuego y a asentir en espera de que él continuara con un tema que bien sabía a que llevaría, había estado temiendo aquello desde que saliera de Portsmouth, tratando de endurecerme a sí misma, de prepararme para que el mundo no se desplomara al saber socavados todos mis sueños.

-Verás, bien sé que no debiera alargarme mucho, pero… ¡Oh, Fanny! Me encuentro tan feliz que ni siquiera puedo describirlo. Pues bien, lo diré entonces, Mary ha aceptado casarse conmigo, ambos sabemos que ahora no es el momento adecuado para divulgarlo, pero no podíamos sentirnos completos sin hacerte partícipe de tan dulce noticia, claro, a ti y a Henry, quien se ha mostrado muy satisfecho también. No creí, aunque lo ansiaba, que el corazón de Mary se ablandara tanto y que sus opiniones cambiaran de tal manera, porque es como si nada de lo dicho anteriormente por alguno de nosotros hubiera ocurrido. Y la amo tanto, tú lo sabes Fanny, siempre lo has sabido, lo has sabido todo siempre, mejor que yo mismo.

Todo esto dijo mientras sostenía con ternura mi mano entre las suyas. Aún no sé cómo pude esbozar una sonrisa que no resultaba nada sincera, cuando estaba tan cercana a las lágrimas sólo podía rogar porque a Edmund le parecieran de felicidad, no pudiendo estar más alejado de la verdad. –Me alegro mucho Edmund, me alegro de verdad por ambos como no tienes idea, porque es grato saber que ella ha olvidado sus banalidades solo para albergar un amor puro y sincero en su corazón, y me alegro muchísimo por ti, por tu felicidad, por la futura felicidad de ambos.-

Dicho esto me vi impulsada lentamente de mi asiento, sólo quería correr y esconderme, alejarme de su mirada feliz que me hería profundamente. Para horror mío, Edmund no pudiendo contener tanta alegría se levantó empujado por la emoción y me abrazó tan cálidamente en un profundo agradecimiento que casi desfallecí, y aunque bien lo comprendía no podría corresponder durante más tiempo antes de deshacerse en gemidos y llantos entre sus brazos. Agradecí entonces, que un milagro del cielo moviera a mi primo sonriente y agradecido a separarse para despedirse y encomendarse a las obligaciones que le atañían.

¿Quién habría creído que la débil Fanny tendría un corazón tan valiente? ¿Quién creería que soportaría tan tenazmente unos minutos tan largos y penosos sin desfallecer? Aún así, no lloré, al menos no en esa habitación, aproveché sin pensar demasiado lo temprano del día, salí precipitada hacia las caballerizas procurando no ser vista por tía Bertram o por la misma Susan, el cochero como de costumbre estuvo solícito a ensillarme la yegua y acompañarme en mi habitual paseo, pero a pesar de su insistencia no cedí, necesitaba soledad y así lo hice, salí a cabalgar sola.

Cuando supe que la distancia era suficiente para no ser vista por alguien que luego riñera mi actitud, espoleé a la yegua obligándola a cabalgar con tal velocidad que no hubiera creído de mí misma, antes ni siquiera me hubiera creído capaz de mantenerme sobre el animal a esa velocidad. Había sido en otro momento, incapaz de entender qué era aquello que continuamente empujaba a los jinetes a realizar semejantes hazañas, mas pronto lo entendí, pues aquel impetuoso viento que ahora me alborotaba los rizos y amenazaba con tirarme el sombrero, también me secaba las lágrimas que se sucedían unas a otras sobre las mejillas acaloradas. Simplemente, la sensación de libertad era embriagante.

* * *

**-_Henry Crawford-_**

Me disponía a montar para salir a cabalgar aprovechando la belleza de aquella mañana, cuando ante mis ojos perplejos pasaba a toda velocidad una hermosísima amazona de rizos castaños. Jamás una imagen como ésa me pudo haber impresionado demasiado antes, mucho menos dejarme pegado al suelo estúpidamente como precisamente ocurría; no, jamás, porque nunca me habría podido imaginar ni en mis más remotas fantasías que miss Fanny Price pudiera hacer gala de ese despliegue de salvajismo. – ¡Por Dios!- me escuché decir, excesivamente atontado. Debía ser un sueño o alguna clase de ilusión provocada por el brillante sol que se jactaba en lo alto. Tenía que serlo, porque aunque Fanny es dueña de mis pensamientos con constancia, y la deseo como desea cualquier hombre a su amada, jamás me había ocupado una imagen tan vívida y sinuosa del movimiento que podía realizar aquel delicioso cuerpo. Aquello me resultaba terriblemente doloroso, una molestia albergada en mi bajo vientre. Y tal si no fuera suficiente, de pronto me invadió la preocupación y decidí seguirla a todo galope.

Habría pasado cerca de media hora cuando alcance a verla, apenas podía creerme que aquella yegua que parecía tan debilucha pudiera haberle sacado tanta ventaja a mi caballo, ambas hembras no acababan de sorprenderme. Finalmente, Fanny se había detenido en aquella magnífica panorámica que son los pastos comunes de Mansfield, yacía con la vista perdida en el horizonte lejano colina abajo mientras la yegua pastaba mansamente. Lentamente me acerqué, a solo unos metros me apeé del caballo y pronto estuve tan cerca de ella que podía sentir su aroma en el aire, por Dios que estaba por enloquecer, el viento o la cabalgata o quizá ambos la habían obligado a quitarse el sombrero, y aquellos rizos que yo anhelaba tanto poder acariciar se desparramaban revoltosos, escapados del pulcro peinado que debería haber sido. Todo aquello solo me empujaba a mirarla de frente, podía imaginar las mejillas sonrosadas y la excitación reciente en su rostro. –¡_Oh, dulce martirio!_- pensé.

Un paso más, dos. – ¡Fanny!- me arriesgué en un susurro, aún sabiendo que todavía le incomodaba mi falta de formalidad en cuanto al trato, lo que fue evidente en su respuesta, un suave respingo y un giro lento, demasiado lento. Era todo lo que yo esperaba y más, lleno de algo que no podía entender, que me frustraba y enfurecía a partes iguales, pues era evidente el sufrimiento en su rostro. – ¡Oh, por Dios! – casi grité, - ¿Fanny, estás bien? Respóndeme… ¿Te has lastimado? ¿Qué ha sucedido?- ni siquiera noté el momento en que quedé arrodillado junto a ella, con su rostro entre mis manos, limpiado con gentileza algunas lágrimas que insistían en derramarse.

-Estoy bien señor Crawford, no me he lastimado, le agradezco su preocupación pero es innecesaria- gimoteó ella dulcemente, al tiempo que me apartaba o más bien alejaba su rostro de mis manos. Era evidente que jamás había mostrado esa faceta suya a nadie más y que por ende le molestaba que precisamente fuera yo quien le hubiese encontrado. Pero yo no estaba convencido.

-No es innecesaria Fanny- le dije condescendiente. –Es obvio que algo sucede y mi preocupación es demás natural, sólo me interesa tu bienestar y felicidad, algo que no puedes negarme- insistí, evidenciando sus lágrimas con un gesto de mi mano. La vi vacilar al tiempo que regresaba su rostro hacia el campo, algo renuente pero paciente opté por sentarme en el suelo junto a ella esperando una respuesta, a la misma vez que le ofrecía mi pañuelo como consuelo, agradecí grandemente en mis adentros que lo aceptara aunque sus ojos no regresaran a mí.

-No debería estar aquí señor Crawford- protestó, -le aseguro que estoy perfectamente bien, además, no es algo muy decoroso que nos encontremos solos en un lugar tan alejado. Si mis tíos se enteraran de este hecho se molestarían muchísimo- aquella seriedad de Fanny me encantaba, en especial me tranquilizaba el verla recuperar su estoica postura.

-No hay nada de inmoral en disfrutar del paisaje y tener una sana conversación, Fanny- y pensé a la vez que tampoco lo había en unas pocas caricias inocentes. –Por demás está decir que no creo que tu tío se molestaría tanto como tú dices, aunque creo que muchos se molestarían bastante si yo contara la manera en que te he visto montar el día de hoy, no te creía capaz de semejante espectáculo- añadí insidioso, satisfecho al notar el rubor que le cubría el rostro y el cuello.

-Y no creas que me he sentido ofendido, todo lo contrario, quizá sólo un poco asombrado- y quizá bastante excitado, pero eso quedaría para otro momento. –Ahora, ¿serías tan amable de contarme qué es lo que provocó esa multitud de emociones en mi tan apacible y seria Fanny?-

Por supuesto que esperaba la rigidez en su actitud que siguió a mi pregunta.

-No pretendo ser grosera con usted, señor Crawford, pero realmente lo que sea que pudiera sucederme no es de su incumbencia, y quizá deba añadir para su tranquilidad que sólo se trata de una situación esperada y de solución pronta- era claro que si yo me encontraba ahí era porque todo lo que se relacionara a Fanny Price me incumbía y ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente como para recordárselo sin sentir el más mínimo remordimiento.

Evité el mirarla, así como acercarme demasiado, me resultaba extremadamente difícil, pero no quería que se repitiera la historia, esta vez no quería asustarla y alejarla más de mí, sólo hacerle entender de una vez por todas los sentimientos que producía en mi interior. -Me sorprende que deba repetirme, querida Fanny. Pensaba yo que había quedado sobrentendido cuánto me incumbe todo lo que se refiere a tu persona. Quizá debería empezar por agradecerte el permitirnos a Mary y a mí haberte regresado a Mansfield, no habría sido muy conveniente que nos encontráramos en Londres cuando sucedió aquel desastre con tus primas, sé que ni siquiera debería mencionarlo ahora y puedo imaginar el reproche en tus ojos, pero es necesario, pues finalmente he entendido bien la imagen que en un principio tuviste de mí.-

Levanté la mano para evitar cualquier réplica, mientras me aseguraba de respirar correctamente y de que mi confesión no tomaba el rumbo equivocado respecto a Fanny.

-Sé cuan equivocado estuve hasta que te vi realmente; sin embargo, agradezco no haber sido el hombre con quien huyera María, agradezco haber podido estar aquí contigo cuando todo aquello ocurrió, y agradezco sentirme cada día un poco más digno de ti. Debes saber Fanny, que no he cesado en mis propósitos, no han disminuido mis afectos, sino que cada día son mayores. No hay otra mujer en este mundo a quien pudiera querer para compartir el resto de mis días, solo te quiero a ti, y aún espero una respuesta positiva de tu parte.-

El tiempo transcurrió en absoluto silencio, no había más que el sol elevándose y el viento agitándolo todo. Esta vez no me atreví a mirarla, a increparla o a forzar una resolución, esta vez temía, porque no estaba seguro de poder continuar si era rechazado nuevamente.

-Hoy no es el día adecuado para darle una respuesta, señor Crawford- apenas pronunció susurrante, y yo casi temblé de alivio ante la esperanza, porque aunque no estaba aceptándome aún, tampoco me daba una negativa absoluta. –Quizá tampoco mañana, ni el día siguiente, y por supuesto, usted merece una de mi parte. Por esta razón es que le pido me dé usted tiempo para responderle adecuadamente, espero acepte usted le dé mi resolución al final del día de la boda de su hermana y mi primo-.

Aquello fue suficiente para poner una sonrisa en mis labios, acepté de inmediato y con la misma prisa ella pretendió regresar a la casa grande. La felicidad que sentía era evidente, así como la inquietud que aún bailaba en sus ojos; y así, logré que renuente me permitiera escoltarla el camino de regreso, esta vez a un paso más tranquilo que me permitía admirarla y a su capacidad para en un instante mostrarse tan pulcra como siempre. Y si quería obtener un sí de aquella obstinada mujer debía esforzarme mucho más en aquellos cinco meses venideros por hacerle ver que me necesitaba ahora tanto como yo a ella, obligarla a convencerse de que yo era parte importante de su vida o tendría que resignarme a morir solo y lleno de tristeza.

* * *

**N/A**: Hola, yo nuevamente por acá, lamento el retraso, pero la U me ha tenido recluída. Agradecer primero sus comentarios y a los que no han dejado comentario pero igual han pasado por acá leyendo mis desastres literarios, también se les agradece. He remendado un poco la historia, al menos el inicio, esperando que queden esta vez claras algunas cosas que creo no lo eran la primera vez que la subí... Ja ne


	2. Decisiones y finales

_Disclaimer_: Mansfield Park y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Jane Austen; esto es sólo una historia propia que espero les agrade aunque sea sólo un poco, con un título que refleja más de mi propio sentimiento hacia la historia original que en referencia al fic.

* * *

**F****inales negados**

**Capítulo 2: Decisiones y finales**

Fanny yacía tendida sobre el lado derecho de la enorme cama, aún llevaba la bata puesta sobre el delicioso camisón de seda que le obsequiara su querida cuñada, y como si no fuera suficiente estaba sumergida bajo las sábanas, abrigada hasta el cuello, a pesar de que el calor la estuviera sofocando horriblemente, obviamente la intención de Mary era incitar la seducción en la noche de bodas, olvidando que a Fanny no le sentaban muy bien esas cosas, en especial cuando se trataba de mostrar demasiado de su cuerpo. Había tratado obstinadamente de distraer los pensamientos leyendo algo mientras esperaba a su ansioso marido, aunque bien sabía que él no tardaría ni cinco minutos en seguirla.

Suspiró, había dado el tan esperado sí a Henry luego de la boda de su primo, después de dos meses de meditación y de determinación absoluta a amar a Edmund como un hermano y aprender a amar a Henry como hombre. Ese mismo día durante la recepción había pedido a su tío que le permitiera unas palabras a solas en su despacho con Henry Crawford, había podido ver la esperanza en esos ojos que tanto amaba y se había sentido complacida de poder corresponder a los deseos de su tío.

Más tarde cuando finalmente había hecho al joven participe de su decisión se sintió tan abrumada que le llevó un par de días desasirse de la incómoda sensación, había recordado durante días el sorprendente calor que albergaban los brazos fuertes, duros y extrañamente gentiles de Henry, que la habían envuelto ante la evidente felicidad que lo atenazó con la noticia. Y a pesar de muchos otros besos robados a su boca, no podía olvidar la calidez líquida que recorrió su cuerpo cuando Henry la besara suave, rápida y dulcemente. La mano se movió sola hacia su boca mientras saboreaba el recuerdo, ahora seis meses después, si bien no estaba segura de amarle, le necesitaba constantemente ansiando cada ligera y casta caricia que le caldeara el cuerpo y el corazón.

El día había transcurrido con una rapidez asombrosa, aunque velada por el constante nerviosismo en su estómago. Henry había estado como siempre, pendiente por completo de ella y sus necesidades, había sido tierno y cariñoso, pero cuando se presentaba el más ligero instante de intimidad y sus miradas se encontraban, topaba con sus ojos oscurecidos en una pasión que desbordaba y la acobardaba hasta lo indecible, él sonreía encantado cuando el rubor le colmaba las mejillas y la tranquilizaba depositando un suave beso en su frente o mano.

Se acarició la mano ausentemente, Henry la había mantenido sujeta a él durante todo el día y le había tomado muchas horas recuperarla de nuevo. Conforme el día transcurría se había tornado más y más posesivo, bailaba constantemente con ella y la aprisionaba tras rincones oscuros cada vez posible para robar besos a su también ansiosa boca y acariciarla atrevidamente. –_Estoy desesperado por inspeccionar todo tu cuerpo y saber si esa suavidad tuya es completa_- le había susurrado en un algún momento de la tarde, en algún instante en que había perdido el aire y el habla ante su asalto y descaro. –_Respira querida, respira_- había indicado mientras depositaba un beso suave y tierno con la boca abierta sobre el pulso en su garganta, antes de estar seguro de que podrían regresar al salón.

Esa y muchas otras frases se paseaban por su pensamiento mientras esperaba, tratando de calmarse a sí misma sabiendo que él no esperaría demasiado. Y así fue, Henry esperó sólo el momento que su corazón y deseo le permitían, aún así entró despacio, vestido solamente en una exquisita bata verde de seda. Antes de que Fanny notara su presencia él ya se encontraba admirando los sedosos rizos que se esparcían suavemente sobre la almohada, la delicadeza del rostro de Fanny apenas visible a la media luz de su lámpara y los inmensos ojos brillantes por la expectación que pronto se encontraron con los suyos. Henry podría haber jurado que moriría de tanto deseo pero aquella era la noche de Fanny, solo de ella, por lo que con eterna lentitud llevó las manos hasta el nudo de la bata y tuvo que ahogar la risa cuando ella apresuradamente apagó la vela, dejando a oscuras la habitación.

-Querida mía, ¿qué haces? En esta oscuridad no podré llegar a la cama sin tropezar con todo lo que hay en medio de la habitación- replicó el joven con voz melosa mientras avanzaba tranquilamente hasta ella.

-Estoy segura de que no tendrá problema alguno, Sr. Crawford- respondió atropelladamente Fanny, retorciéndose las manos en señal de ansiedad, agradeciendo que el joven no pudiera advertir todo su nerviosismo. –Henry… vamos Fanny, es nuestra noche de bodas, te he dicho mil veces que al menos cuando estamos solos espero que me llames por mi nombre- había una mezcla de exasperación y diversión en su voz que la caldeaba, y una indicación de cercanía que la prevenía. –Está bien… Henry- susurró ella, en un tono que salió demasiado íntimo en aquella plena oscuridad.

Henry llegó hasta ella cuando apenas finalizaba la oración, escuchar su nombre en la delicada voz de su ahora esposa sólo provocaba avivar el endurecimiento en su bajo vientre. –Al parecer tenías toda la razón- susurró Henry a su lado, sobresaltándola eficazmente – la oscuridad no es gran impedimento para llegar a ti, o quizá es sólo mi convicción- sentenció cuando se extendía ligeramente sobre ella y depositaba un suave beso en su mentón.

El brazo que había cruzado sobre ella le permitió notar la vestimenta de la castaña, lo que le obligó a reprimir otra risa. –Sabes Fanny, no deberías llevar tanta ropa en una noche tan calurosa, es absolutamente innecesario- acusó con voz ronca al tiempo que halaba de ella obligándola a sentarse, -déjame ayudarte con eso- insistió, sus manos la despojaron suavemente de la bata que fue a dar al suelo, luego se resbalaron apenas perceptiblemente hasta las sedosas piernas arrastrando hacia arriba en una caricia el sedoso camisón de seda.

Fanny contenía la respiración mientas sentía las decididas manos recorrer todo el largo de su frágil cuerpo, quiso objetar, quiso alejarse del cuerpo desnudo de su esposo, quiso hacerle ver que las cosas debían suceder de un modo más decoroso, pero toda palabra se esfumó y su cuerpo desobediente anheló más roces de aquellos.

-Ahora querida, todo irá mucho mejor-. Las insidiosas manos pasaron el camisón sobre su cabeza y todo se volvió de un silencio insoportable, Henry la atrajo hacia él en un abrazo lento y tierno, la abrigó entre sus brazos sintiendo los deliciosos pezones erectarse contra su pecho, suspiró contra la garganta expuesta de la castaña e inició una ligera procesión de besos hasta su boca.

-Abrázame Fanny, pon tus lindos brazos alrededor de mi cuello y respira. No quiero que mi dulce esposa se desmaye antes de que hagamos lo que nos corresponde en nuestra noche de bodas, ¿verdad?- pero no tuvo ocasión de responder, el beso se volvió exigente, húmedo, ardiente. Fanny no pudo resistirse y a pesar de todo su decoro, se encontró plegándose contra el duro y firme cuerpo de su marido, ansiando las suaves y cada vez más atrevidas caricias que le daba. Mientras Henry la recostaba una mano se deslizó entre sus piernas obligándola a saltar en respuesta.

-Henry… ¿qué haces? Espera, no creo que eso sea muy correcto- gimió ante la sobrecarga de sensaciones que la abrumaban en ese momento, retorciéndose por alejarse de la mano invasora.

-Te aseguro Fanny que cualquier cosa que yo te haga esta noche o cualquier otra, que cualquier sitio que toque o bese, que cualquier placer que sientas o me hagas sentir, será correcto, sólo confía en mí cariño y entrégate por completo, yo me encargaré de mostrarte lo correcto que es esto.

No hubo réplica porque Fanny ya no era capaz de negarse a lo que Henry la hacía sentir, no replicó cuando el se deslizó para devorarle los pechos con la boca ni cuando la hizo estremecerse y perder la noción de la realidad ante el primer orgasmo. Una ligera incomodidad la había regresado a la realidad solo para darse cuenta de que su marido se deslizaba muy lentamente dentro de ella, podía escuchar como la respiración de Henry salía entre jadeos ante el esfuerzo por no dañarla. Fanny le arrastró hasta ella con toda la ligereza que le permitía la oscuridad y le besó en agradecimiento, al tiempo que el duro miembro la llenaba por completo, la sensación de Henry apretado en su interior fue salvaje, ahora eran uno, realmente se pertenecían el uno al otro.

Henry se acomodó sobre ella con cuidado de no aplastarla apenas antes de poder evitar abandonarse a la deliciosa sensación de estar dentro de Fanny, ni en sus más desvergonzados sueños pudo haber creído que se sentiría tan colmado y satisfecho, que el placer lo arrastraría sin compasión hasta lograr el éxtasis total. Se movía frenéticamente sobre ella, escuchándola jadeo tras jadeo, ella gemía en cada embestida que propinaba, apretándolo dentro de sí. Henry estaba seguro de no soportar demasiado, pero tenía que hacerla llegar con él.

-Fanny no puedo más- gruño solo instantes antes de culminar, Fanny se había perdido en un orgasmo arrebatador engulléndolo con fiereza, aquella sensación de los músculos sedosos de la vagina alrededor de su verga, exprimiéndole, le hicieron seguirla, descargándose por completo dentro de ella, abandonándose de lleno al placer de sentirla suya, de estar finalmente en casa, de alcanzar la felicidad plena con Fanny, su Fanny.

* * *

**N.A**: Hasta aquí por el día de hoy, espero no les pareciera demasiado aburrido o incomprensible, se agradecerá cualquier comentario. Lamento si quedó muy corto pero es lo que tengo por el momento, jejeje, trataré de actualizar pronto. Nos vemos!!!!


End file.
